1. Field
The subject invention is in the field of animal traps, particularly traps for rats and more particularly baitless rat traps. Still more particularly it is in the field of baitless all mechanical rat trips of the tunnel type. Such traps are placed in paths which the rats to be trapped are highly likely to take, such as on a floor next to a wall.
2. Prior Art
There is much prior art in this more particular field, patented and not patented. Some such traps capture the rats alive. In others the intent is to kill the trapped rat instantly, hopefully not catching it injured to die slowly if at all. Killing the rat instantly is more humane and removing merely injured rats from the trap can be difficult and is unpleasant at best. However, experience has shown that bi-directional mechanical traps do not reliably kill trapped rats instantly. Such killing requires that the rat be struck hard in the so-called vital zone between the base of its skull and the lower extremity of its lungs. Accordingly, the primary objective of the subject invention is to provide a mechanical bi-directional rat trap which reliably kills the trapped rat. A second objective is that the trap be such that removal of the trapped rat is simple and does not require handling the rat. A third objective is that setting the trap presents minimal risk of injury to the user and does not require high finger strength or manual dexterity. Another objective is that the trap be sensitive to the weight of animals passing through it so that it only traps animals weighing more than a predetermined amount.